Doing It Fast And Furiously
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 !MALE PREGNANCY! A one in a seven billion chance changes the lives of Brian, Dom and the whole crew when they find out a new racer will be joining them in about nine months. When reality hits the crew and some of them will need to slow down to a stop, find out how family is always there for each other through anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Doing It Fast And Furiously**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Fast And The Furious franchise. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**I honestly mean no bad intentions to any of the brilliant cast or to the legacy left by Paul.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story, I have loved this franchise for years but never thought of writing a story for it but I've recently been watching them again and I felt I had a story to write.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**For this story I'm doing something I have never done before in any story ever. It's a theme that not everyone will agree with or like, I honestly don't even know how I really feel about it.**

**And that is Male Pregnancy (calm down), I have seen it done before in other stories and it always intrigued me with its uniqueness.**

**It isn't a common subject in stories and I have seen more than enough negative reviews about it but that is why I am mentioning it here before the story starts.**

**I completely understand that something like this isn't going to appeal to everyone, so if this is something that doesn't interest you I urge to stop reading here.**

**This subject is something that even I am on the fence about but that's what I want to do in writing, get out of my comfort zone and explore new styles and themes in writing.**

**So if you are still here, let's start this story together because some of you likely have about as much experience reading it as I do writing it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Officer Brian O'Conner was tasked with infiltrating the street racing world and bringing down a crew that are suspected to be behind a series of high speed electronics trucks robberies.

Dominic Toretto is the leader of the suspected crew and overall kingpin in the street racing world.

Brian was deep undercover when he first met Dom and the meeting was less than successful.

Nearly costing Brian his undercover job, Brian new he had one last chance to earn Dominic's respect and infiltrate the crew.

That night was the night of a large street race and Brian made sure his car was ready for it.

Hanging around in the large crowd, Brian kept an eye out for Toretto while maintaining his cover.

Brian soon met Hector and they chatted for a bit before Edwin came into the conversation.

The subject of Toretto soon came up and Brian used it as an opportunity to get some information.

'So, Toretto, what can you tell me about him?' Brian asked.

'Nothing you don't already know' Hector said back.

'What's the deal with him and Letty?' Brian questioned, leaning against his car.

'Aha, Letty's cool and they hang but he ain't in it long term, man' Edwin replied.

'Thing about Toretto is he love's a nice piece of ass about as much the quarter mile' Hector added.

'Hell yeah' Brian responded.

The sound of Dom and his crew arriving turned heads and gathered attention, ending Brian's conversation with Hector and Edwin.

Dom stepped out of his car and started mixing in with the crowd and a pair of young ladies, until Letty nearly beat them down.

A crowd gathered around Dom, Hector, Edwin and another racer were front and centre.

The race was a two-G buy-in, the winner takes it all.

Dom was ready to go but Brian stepped in.

'I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my car, I lose and the winner takes my car but if I win I take the cash and the respect' Brian laid it out.

Dom laughed at his offer, 'what else you got?'

Brian reached into his back pocket and held something tightly in his hand.

Brian extended his hand to Dom who took it and shook it.

The item in Brian's hand passed into Dom's without anyone seeing what it was.

Dom immediately knew what it was by hand and exactly what it meant.

Brian had handed Dom a condom, which signified that if Dom beat him in the race, he owed him his ass as well as his car.

'Is that your car?' Dom questioned, diverting attention away from the exchange.

Jesse checked out the car while Dom and Brian exchanged a knowing look.

'You're in' Dom told Brian.

The race ended with Dom winning by a car length.

But the post-race excitement was cut short by a swarm of cops crashing the party.

Cars raced away in every direction.

Dom and Brian caught up later but their night was far from over, they finally got away to themselves after having Brian's car blown up.

When they finally got back to Dom's home, music was coming from the home as the crew celebrated the night.

Brian said goodnight to Dom and turned to walk away but Dom stopped him.

'I wanna show you something in the garage before you go' Dom said.

Dom phrased it like it was optional but Brian knew it wasn't.

It was a car.

Brian fussed over it while Dom shut the garage door.

Brian turned to look back at Dom who had already started taking off his clothes.

'What are you doing?' Brian asked.

Dom reached into his back pocket and pulled out the condom Brian had given him earlier.

'I'm collecting that prize' Dom said.

'Here?' Brian asked, doubting his decision to bet his ass.

'Strip and bend over the hood' Dom ordered.

Brian knew in this world that if you bet something you better honour it, if he backed out now he'd never earn Dom's respect.

Brian quickly stripped out of his clothes and bent over the hood of the car.

Dom walked up behind him and grabbed onto Brian's ass cheeks and roughly squeezed them.

Brian's ass was tight as anything, muscular and sculpted but with a nice bounce in it and a light covering of blonde hair.

Dom slapped Brian's ass which made the smaller man jump slightly.

Dom reached down and gripped his hard cock, a thick cut ten inch monster.

Brian couldn't see Dom's cock from his position but he knew it would be big.

Dom tore open the condom wrapper and quickly and expertly rolled the rubber over his hard shaft.

The condom was too small for Dom's cock but it just fit over three quarters tightly.

Dom massaged his cock a few times before pressing the tip against Brian's tight hole.

Brian immediately winced as he felt the thick head penetrating him.

Dom didn't hole back in pushing his entire length into Brian.

'FUCK' Brian grunted and smacked the hood of the car.

'Hey, watch it' Dom grunted.

Dom pulled his length almost all the way out of Brian before driving it back in full throttle.

Brian felt the car rock under him as the pain radiated through his body.

Brian wanted to scream but he didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain.

Either way he knew screaming wasn't a good idea.

'Fuck, that's a nice ass' Dom grunted deeply.

About midway through the fuck, the condom that was stretched so tightly over Dom's shaft split down the side near the tip.

It was a small tear so Dom didn't even feel it happen.

'Uhhhhhhhh' Brian moaned over and over.

The pain had quickly disappeared and he found himself pushing himself back onto Dom's rod, needing every inch inside his hole.

'AH GR HU GR AR UGHHH' Dom grunted with every thrust into Brian's tight hole.

The car beneath Brian rocked back and forth with every thrust.

Dom continued pounding Brian for another good half an hour.

'Fuck I'm gonna blow so fucking hard' Dom grunted.

'Fuck, do it' Brian groaned back.

Dom shoved his cock back into Brian one last time as deep as he possibly could and blew his load.

'AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH' Dom couldn't help but yell in triumph.

Cum erupted from his cock into the condom, shot after shot raced out of Dom's shaft faster than a speeding car.

The tip of condom instantly filled and it soon began spurting out of the small hole in the condom.

The load spread deep into Brian's ass.

'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Brian moaned, exhausted as he dropped his head onto the car hood.

Dom stayed inside Brian for a minute, thinking he was filling the condom with the last few drops of his seed.

But instead his seed was being deposited deep into Brian.

Brian could feel warmth spreading throughout his entire body, into his stomach and all way to the tips of his fingers and his toes but he figured it was just the heat of the moment.

The pair were brought back to reality by a knock on the garage door.

'Yeah?' Dom called out.

'You guys coming in or what?' Mia called through the door.

'Be right in' Brian called back for Dom.

'You'll be right in?' Dom looked down at Brian.

Brian looked over his shoulder, 'I guess I'll get going then' Brian replied.

Dom pulled out of Brian and pulled off the condom and threw it to the ground, his mind was too preoccupied to notice the tear.

Brian stiffly rose to his feet.

Dom had shot so deep inside Brian that nothing leaked out, so neither of them had any reason to believe the entire load wasn't in the condom.

The pair got dressed.

'You wanna come in for a beer?' Dom asked.

'Yeah' Brian grinned back.

Brian spent the rest of the night totally unaware of Dom's seed that was planted deep inside of his body.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now more than ever I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the possibility of more since you know where this is going if I continue writing this story.**

**Overall, I'm happy with how this first chapter turned out, there are a couple bits I wasn't totally thrilled with but this is all very new territory for me as a writer and I'll hopefully only get better if this story continues.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doing It Fast And Furiously**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with The Fast And The Furious or its subsequent sequels. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**I'll just put a reminder here in case anyone finds this chapter without having read the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**This story will involve serious themes and male pregnancy so stop here if that isn't your thing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

A few days after the party, Brian went to Dom's garage with a busted up 10 second car.

After a few back and forth remarks, Dom accepted the car.

'I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass' Dom said ass with a small wink.

The others heard Dom's remark but it just sounded like harmless banter.

Only Dom and Brian new the real meaning behind Dom's comment.

'When you're not working at Harry's you're working here with me' Dom said.

'Sounds great' Brian said.

Brian wanted to pull his pants down and have Dom fuck his ass right then and there but it wasn't that simple.

Brian had guessed that Dom was interested in having another go at his ass but he didn't know how interested.

He didn't know if Dom's offer of working at the garage was because he wanted his cock taken care of or if he really did want Brian to race again.

Either way, it was going to work out for Brian, he just wasn't sure if it would be helping his career or his hole.

Dom walked away soon after.

'He owns you now' Mia said as she walked past Brian.

'Is that a promise?' Brian replied.

Mia chuckled as she walked away.

Working in the garage so close to Dom was a blessing and a curse.

Dom was around a lot but it was practically never just the two of them so there was no opportunity for round two.

And Dom was no help at all by practically ignoring Brian apart from when he needed to discuss the car.

It wasn't any better at Dom's house either, especially thanks to the tension between Brian and Vince.

A few days later and the group was having a barbeque out the back of Dom's.

Vince was nowhere to be seen for the beginning but he appeared as they started eating.

Vince sat across from Brian and the tension was palpable.

Later that night when the group were watching a movie, Brian skipped the movie to help Mia with the dishes.

'I think we should go out sometime' Brian said.

'No, I don't date my brothers friends' Mia replied.

'Oh no, I didn't mean as a date…it's just I'm still kind of new to this scene and wanted to get a bit more info from someone on the inside' Brian said.

'Info on what?' Mia asked.

'I don't know, like the group, the cars…Dom' Brian said casually.

'Dom? What do you want to know about Dom?' Mia questioned.

'Nothing, forget it' Brian said, quickly changing the subject.

A few moments later, Vince walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

'You can wash my car when you get done with that' Vince snickered.

Mia spun around, 'Excuse me?' Mia said.

'Nah, Mia, I'm talking to the punk' Vince replied.

Brian turned to look at Vince.

'You can wear your favourite dress cause when you're done I'll put you back on the street corner where you belong, faggot' Vince antagonised Brian.

Brian remained silent as Vince tried to make the popcorn.

Mia turned to look at Brian before walking over to Vince.

Mia got Vince all hot and bothered about the prospect of going on a date only to shut him down and ask Brian to go with her.

'Friday night at 10, is that good for you?' Mia asked.

'Yeah, it's perfect' Brian replied.

Vince stormed out angrily.

'So, Friday night at 10?' Brian confirmed.

'Yeah, we can talk all about Dom' Mia laughed as she turned back to the dishes.

Friday came a few days later and Brian went out with Mia.

The pair chatted like old friends for ages, they talked about movies and cars and their lives but it got serious when Mia brought up Dom.

'Dom likes having you around' Mia said.

Brian took a sip of his drink.

'Yeah, Dom's cool' Brian said.

'I hope you don't think I am as stupid as Vince thinks I am' Mia replied.

'What do you mean?' Brian said.

'I can tell you're into him' Mia stated.

'What are you talking about? Into who?' Brian said, slightly defensively.

'Really?' Mia said, looking at Brian.

'So what if I'm into him?' Brian said.

'Look, Brian, I really like you and I'm thrilled you're into Dom but you gotta know something about him' Mia said.

'Oh yeah, what's that?' Brian asked.

'Dom's a great guy and family means more to him than anything but when it comes to relationships…as much as I love him, it's have one and then on to the next' Mia explained.

Brian sighed and took a sip.

'I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't get him out of my head' Brian said.

Mia reached out and took Brian's hand and squeezed it.

Days later and Brian was putting his career first and spying on a suspect group, Hector's group.

He was investigating their garage when he was whacked over the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

Vince dragged Brian's limp body out of the garage and into the open boot of his car outside.

Vince got into the driver's seat and drove away.

A few minutes later, the car went over a large bump and Brian woke up in the darkness of the boot.

Brian blinked his eyes open and held his head in his hands.

'HEY' Brian called out.

The car took a hard turn and Brian rolled around in the back.

'HEY STOP' Brian yelled.

The car drove for another few minutes before coming to a complete stop.

Brian heard the sound of the car door opening and closing and a pair of heavy footsteps walking around to the boot.

Suddenly, the boot flew open and Brian saw the end of a shotgun pointed right at his face.

On the other end of the shotgun, Brian saw Vince.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Brian said angrily, sitting up.

'Get out' Vince ordered.

Brian got out of the boot, but not because Vince told him to.

Brian took a second to look around, he didn't know where they were but it was some empty stretch of road in the hills.

'Get on your knees' Vince said.

'Fuck off' Brian spat.

Vince held his finger over the trigger, 'Don't fucking push me, fag' Vince said angrily.

Brian knew Vince was serious, he didn't think he would go this far but he knew someone like Vince wasn't someone you could reason with.

Brian got onto his knees.

'Open your mouth' Vince said.

Brian hesitated but opened his mouth.

Vince put the head of the shotgun into Brian's mouth.

'Suck on it' Vince said with a sadistic smile.

Brian stared into Vince's eyes but they were wild and unhinged.

Brian had no choice.

Brian closed his lips around the cool metal and sucked on the end, praying it wasn't about to blow a hole in the back of his throat.

Vince laughed as Brian sucked the gun like a cock.

'Let's see how you go with the real thing' Vince said.

Vince held the gun in one hand and used the other to undo his jeans and fish his cock out into the cool night air.

It was sizable as far as cocks go, nothing compared to Dom's though.

Brian would have almost been impressed with the cock if it wasn't attached to a mental person.

'Suck it' Vince ordered.

Brian looked up at Vince angrily.

'Don't make me ask again' Vince said, aiming the gun at Brian's forehead.

Brian shook his head and looked at Vince's cock.

Brian opened his mouth and took the head of Vince's cock onto his tongue and started sucking.

'Come on, you can do better than that' Vince said.

Vince grabbed the back of Brian's head and started thrusting his entire cock in and out of Brian's mouth.

'FUUUCK' Vince moaned.

Brian choked and gagged on the cock but didn't have any other choice but to keep sucking it.

'That's it, just wait until I tell Mia her boyfriend is a pathetic cocksucker' Vince laughed.

Brian wanted to kill Vince but he couldn't try anything now because Vince would have killed him first.

So Brian let Vince do whatever he wanted.

Vince made Brian gag on his cock for a few minutes before pulling out.

'Get up and walk to the front of the car' Vince ordered.

Brian stood to his feet and walked to the front of the car with Vince following close behind.

'Get your ass out' Vince said.

Brian pulled his pants down and exposed his ass to Vince.

'Bend over' Vince instructed.

Brian bent over the car, it reminded him of how he bent over for Dom, only this time it was Vince behind him.

Brian knew what Vince was going to do and it made him feel sick.

The only kind of consolation for Brian was imagining it was actually Dom who was about to fuck him.

Vince pressed his wet cock against Brian's bare hole.

'Don't you at least have a condom?' Brian asked, disgusted.

'Why…worried I'm gonna knock you up?' Vince said.

'I'm worried about whatever fucked up disease you probably got' Brian said back.

'Don't worry, pretty baby, I'm clean…besides, you aren't worth the price of the condom, slut' Vince laughed.

Brian didn't say anything else.

Vince forcefully rammed his entire cock into Brian's ass.

Brian grunted loudly and gritted his teeth, it hurt a fucking lot but he didn't want to give Vince the satisfaction of just how much.

Vince held the gun to the back of Brian's head as he started thrusting in and out of his hole.

Brian balled his fists and tensed his muscles as Vince raped him.

Brian got used to the assault fairly quickly, partly because he shut his eyes and pictured Dom behind him.

Vince was grunting like an animal as he fucked Brian aggressively.

Brian just wanted the entire thing to end.

Brian couldn't deny that after a while it started to feel alright and somewhat good but also not at the same time.

His hole was feeling the pleasure and so was his body but he didn't want it like this, he didn't want it to be Vince.

A few minutes later and Brian heard guttural moans from Vince and he knew he was close.

'FUUUUUUUUCK' Vince yelled out into the night as he unloaded into Brian.

Brian instantly felt his hole being flooded with Vince's big load and he thanked god he couldn't get pregnant.

Brian remained still and silent as Vince pumped the last few drops of cum into his hole before pulling out.

Vince held the gun in both hands now.

'Get on your knees' Vince said, his breathing a little heavier than before.

Brian slid off the car and fell onto his knees.

'Suck it clean' Vince ordered.

Brian took Vince's cock back into his mouth and sucked over every inch of it.

He could taste his own ass and Vince's cum on the cock.

It wasn't terrible but that wasn't the point.

Once Vince's cock was shiny clean, Vince tucked it away into his jeans.

'You won't get away with this' Brian said.

'Oh…are you going to tell Dom?' Vince asked, pretending to be afraid.

'I might, yeah' Brian said.

'Go ahead, then I'll tell him that you're a fucking cop' Vince said, holding the gun a little tighter.

Brian froze, eyes wide.

'W-What?' Brian stuttered.

'You heard me, pig' Vince said.

Brian didn't know what to say, he was in a lot more trouble now than he first realised.

'There's no point denying it' Vince said.

'How did you know?' Brian asked finally.

'I didn't, not for sure until just then' Vince smiled.

Brian cursed himself, he couldn't believe he had fallen for that, but after what had just happened he wasn't thinking clearly.

'So what? You're just going to go and tell Dom or just kill me right now?' Brian said, trying to be strong.

'I haven't decided yet, you just make sure this little encounter stays between us and I'll do the same…for now' Vince warned.

Vince aimed the gun at Brian's head as he walked over to his car and got in.

'Get in the boot' Vince called out the window.

Brian stood up and got back into the boot and shut it down over him.

Brian banged his head as Vince burned away.

He rolled about uncomfortably in the boot as he felt Vince's load swimming around inside of him.

Brian could only imagine where he was being taken but after about fifteen minutes the car came to stop.

He expected Vince to open the boot but when the boot swung open he was greeted by Dom.

But Dom was not looking happy.

Brian got out of the boot and was once again put on his knees with a gun pointed at his head.

'He's a cop' Vince said to Dom.

Brian looked up at Vince who gave him a small wink.

Brian realised that Vince and Dom had both suspected he was a cop but Vince was the one to confirm it thanks to his own stupidity.

But he also realised that Dom didn't know the truth and Vince was allowing him to convince Dom he wasn't.

Luckily for Brian, he wasn't dumb enough to make the same mistake twice and was able to get back into Dom's good books…for now.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you are reading this chapter for the pregnancy part of it, don't worry, it is still very much happening and will be coming soon.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
